Lynne Jacobs
| residence = Washington, D.C., United States of America | education = | affiliation = U.S. Secret Service | profession = Director of the Secret Service | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Single | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Angela Bassett | appearances = 2 films }} Director Lynne Jacobs (June 21, 1959 - June 9, 2016) was the director of the United States Secret Service. She served as Mike Banning's ally when a North Korean terrorist group takes over the White House. Three years later, she accompanied President Asher, Banning and Secret Service agents to attend the funeral of the British Prime Minister. When a terrorist organization attacks London, she, along with President Asher, were escorted to Marine One for evacuation. But after a Stinger missile hit Marine One, Jacobs was killed in the crash. She was succeeded by David Gentry. Biography Olympus Has Fallen Jacobs had been the head of the Secret Service for an unspecified extended period. She always had faith in Mike Banning and was one of the few who always who gave him her full support despite heavy criticism from others following the event where Banning failed to protect the First Lady Margaret Asher. During the events that Kang Yeonsak and his terrorist brigade overtook and held the White House hostage, Jacobs was one of the many who was first to know about Banning surviving the assault. Jacobs then made it her job to give Allan Trumbull, the Speaker of the House of Representatives serving as Acting President, and everyone in The Pentagon relief that Banning was their best chance at defusing the situation and rescuing the President. In the process, she confirmed that the President was held hostage inside the bunker to Banning and he set off to rescue him, as well as his son, Connor. In the end, she watched as Banning brought the President out of the White House and everyone in the Pentagon applause. Several days later, Jacobs, General Clegg, Connor and Banning watched as the President gave a inspiring speech to the entire nation and the members of the media in the press room. London Has Fallen Jacobs arrived in the White House with Banning to visit to President Asher who plans to go to London to attend the state funeral of recently deceased British Prime Minister James Wilson. Jacobs wasn't keen on letting the President do the last minute travel out of the country without careful planning. Asher says to her that it's a state funeral and Great Britain is their strongest ally. She said that the London Metropolitan Police would secure the perimeter for the funeral at St. Paul's Cathedral and Air Force One will land in London Stansted Airport. She listened as Banning told Asher is that when they touched down, they will fly to Somerset House and take a motorcade to St. Paul's Cathedral. Jacobs said that the British have their hands full since representatives from 40 different countries with 40 different security teams are going for the funeral. Both she and Asher asked Banning if they could make it work and Banning reluctantly replied that they always will make it work. Later at night, Jacobs boarded Air Force One, heading for London. While en route, she and Banning go over some files. Jacobs asked Banning if he was busy nesting since his wife Leah is expecting their first child and he admitted he has been. Jacobs joked that the walls of the nursery could be bulletproof and Banning states that would be a good idea. Jacobs then tells Banning that she will be the godmother to Mike's future child. Banning said it took two weeks for her to decide and Jacobs states that it would be a honor for her to be the godmother. Banning thanked her for accepting the offer. She later arrived in London Stansted Airport and boarded Marine One with President Asher and Agent Banning. After arriving in Somerset House, Jacobs entered the Presidential limousine. Once the motorcade arrived at St Paul's Cathedral, she exited the Presidential limousine. While paying her respects to Wilson, she becomes witness to a massive terror attack. Banning and Agent Bronson got her and Asher to the Presidential limo that was disabled by an termite grenade. She, along with Banning, Asher and Agent Voight manage to escape the main terror attack, but Bronson was killed during the attack. They are chased during their attempt to escape to their helicopter. During the escape, she has to temporarily drive an armored Land Rover when Agent Voight is fatally shot in the neck. Banning eventually takes over driving and they reach Marine One, which is planning to extract them from London. When they attempt to leave the British capital, Jacobs said to Asher and Banning that it was a trap and there was no chatter on this. She told them it took the terrorists years to plan this attack and they had days to plan the funeral. Then their helicopter is shot at by homing missiles multiple times. The helicopter eventually runs out of flares and is hit by a rocket, which causes substantial damage to the helicopter, including tearing the cockpit off of the main body. As the helicopter plummets to the ground, it clips a building, before violently crashing into a field. Asher, Banning and Jacobs manage to survive the impact, the former two of which come to their senses quickly after being shaken up by the impact. Banning and Asher notice Jacobs at the back of the helicopter, and sees she has been impaled by a piece of shrapnel. The two men come to her side, comforting her and listening to what she has to say. Lynne exclaims that she cannot believe how Banning would get to outlive her, and tells Banning to not give up because he has to see his child born and make the terrorists pay for the carnage. Shortly after this, she dies, presumably because of trauma and internal bleeding. The two men, clearly traumatized by her loss, leave her body and move out before terrorists arrive at the scene. To honour her, Mike named his daughter after her. Behind the Scenes Director Lynne Jacobs was portrayed by Angela Bassett in Olympus Has Fallen and London Has Fallen. Appearances * Olympus Has Fallen * London Has Fallen Gallery OHF- Profile Dossier 2- Lynne Jacobs.png|Profile Dossier for Lynne Jacobs on the official movie site OHF- Banning's Letter from Lynne Jacobs.png|Lynne Jacob's condolences letter to Mike Banning regarding the failed rescue of Margaret Asher OHF-_Employee_Review.png|Jacob's review of SS agent Mike Banning OHF- Agent Forbes Resignation Letter.png|Agent Dave Forbes request for Jacobs to allow him to resign from the service OHF-_"How_do_you_know_if_we_can_trust_the_information?".jpg OHF-_promo_image_of_Jacobs_discussing_options_with_Trumbull_1383127844_12_full.jpg Lynne Jacobs.jpeg Category:1959 births Category:2016 deaths Category:Americans Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:London Has Fallen characters Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:Characters Category:Secret Service agents